One Last Dance
by nutta2001-trekkie26
Summary: A story based on R5 one last dance. PLEASE READ. CRAPPY SUMMARY CAUSE I DON'T WANNA GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN POV

* * *

"Alright class this homework project is to write and compose a song about something you regret and perform it to the class. It is due in on Friday" My Music teacher Mrs Orange explained as the bell rang. It is Wednesday and we have tomorrow off as it is teacher training day so we can work on it all day tomorrow.

"You are dismissed" we piled out and I ran up to Ally and asked her what she was going to write about. She just huffed and walked off

Tears pricked my eyes as I knew why she was doing this. A week ago at a party some slut named Abby got drunk and forced herself on me. The moment she started to kiss me Ally came back from the bathroom.

She instantly ran off and I followed her trying to explain that she forced herself onto me and I would never cheat on her but she didn't want to hear it. Now she won't talk to me. At all.

Dez walked over to me and said "It's alright buddy, she'll get over it." We walked home and I suddenly knew what to write in my song. I ran to my room after shouting a hurried "HI MOM HI DAD" and got to work. An hour later it was finished. Now to write the lyrics.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished at four am and collapsed onto my bed to get some rest. By the time I woke up I was starving. I checked my phone it said Friday 6am.

FRIDAY? I SLEPT FOR A WHILE. I ate and dressed hurriedly then grabbed my guitar case ,my lyrics and a banana and left shouting bye to my parents.

I got to school at half six and ran to put my guitar in the music room before registration. I arrived on time and the only seat left was next to, Ally. I sat down and she turned away avoiding eye contact. All day I was nervously anticipating the last lesson, music.

The after lunch bell rang and I was the first one inside my classroom. Ally walked in and the only seat left was next to me. I sat and waited not really listening to other peoples songs. I only heard the last part of Ally's song but it made me even more worried and I mentally added an extra verse to my song. Mrs Orange called "Austin Moon please perform your song"I got up, palms sweating and picked up my guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

I got my pick ready and as I strummed I began to sing

Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now its graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then I'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah

I looked at Ally and saw she was crying. I sat down and leaned over to her whispering a gentle "I'm so sorry Ally. I still love you" before leaning back and watching Mrs O. I felt something on my hand and looked down to see Ally's on top of it. "It's OK" she whispered back "I forgive you"

* * *

**My first A/N this story :). Review with compliments if you want more and I will update when I get the inspiration..**


	4. READ IT!

Hey Guys,

This is not a chapter just an Authors Note but please read it.

I have a new story coming, I'm sure a few of you have read my stories and expected sexual content. well in this one I guarantee there will be by the 4th chapter at the least. Definitely not the first though. It will either be up Friday or Saturday. Here is the Title and Summary,

I haven't decided whether it should start with Ross's or Ryland's or Rocky's or Ratliff's. I will put a poll on my profile. Please vote. I won't be able to upload until I have at least 5 votes. Thanks. and it is an R5 fanfic but I'm putting this on all stories. Even if you don't like or know about R5 please just type Ross Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Ellington Ratliff into Google and vote who you think is better looking (I don't give a shit about whether or not your a guy, just do it. I need votes to keep my promise on upload time so please just do it.)

**Title: ?s Girlfriend, Riker's Bitch.**

**Summary:**

**The moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was out of my league, I had no chance with her. 'But', I thought,' If she's out of my league she's definitely out of ?s.' That's when I decided that I would make sure she became mine, one way or another. And I could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. We both wanted to be together, but without breaking Ross's heart.**

I hope you liked that. please vote on the poll and don't forget to read it when it comes out. and I'll try to update this more frequently.

BYE :)

STAY ROSSOME :) XXXXXX 3


	5. Chapter 5

Ross's Girlfriend, Riker's Bitch is up!

So go and read it please. I put up a double chapter just for you guys, Happy Reading!

Stay Rossome! :) 3


End file.
